100 juta won
by mbk-pip
Summary: dapatkah Kai mendapatkan uang 100 juta won? #HUNKAI #SEKAI #SEJONG #SEHUN #KAI boys love #yaoi


Kai pegawai biasa, tempat tinggalnya biasa dan sifat yang biasa pula. Disini ia dan teman-temannya sedang memperjuangkan haknya untuk mendapatkan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Kai memimpin teman-temannya untuk melakukan demo. Kai perlu uang lebih untuk bisa hidup.

-NAIKAN GAJI KAMI-

-BERIKAN HAK KAMI-

Oh sehun selaku direktur sangat tidak senang melihat kericuhan tersebut. Pemicunya adalah karena ada gosip tentang gaji yang dinilai tidak sesuai bagi para pegawai. Wajah tampan direktur Oh menjadi semakin datar.

"Cepat panggil dalangnya, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya..."

Sehun tersenyum miring, ia harus menemukan provokatornya.

"Baik tuan, saya akan segera membawanya kemari" pegawai tersebut membungkuk memberi salam sebelum meninggalkan direktur.

Siapapun tidak boleh menganggu Oh Sehun.

*-*

"Jadi namamu Kim Kai?" ucap sehun. Ia sedang duduk dan menatap Kai angkuh dibangku kerjanya. Sekretarisnya menemani Oh Sehun disampingnya.

Kai duduk menatap getir kontrak perjanjian penghentian demo dengan Kai mendapatkan imbalan uang 100 juta won.

"Iya benar, saya Kim Kai"

Hati mana yang tidak goyah jika diberikan uang sebanyak itu.

"Kau tidak mau uang 100 juta won? Bukankah uang yang kau inginkan?" ucap Sehun tegasnya lagi

Kai diam, tepatnya ia berusaha menurunkan harga dirinya demi uang. Ini adalah kesempatan emas, jadi ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Jika ia mendapatkan uang 100 juta won, ia tidak akan tinggal digang sempit lagi dan hidupnya akan berubah.

Kai dengan ragu mengambil pulpen yang berada disamping kertas perjanjian tersebut ㅡKatakanlah ia mengkhianati teman-temannya. Seharusnya Kai mendapatkan uang untuk kenaikan gaji dirinya dan temannya bukan uang suap untuk dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Sehun menunggu Kai menandatangani perjanjian dan akan memberinya hukuman karena telah mengganggunya.

Sekretaris Lee datang didepan Kai dan membuka koper berisikan uang 100 juta won untuk meyakinkan Kai.

"Jika kau menginginkan uang kau harus menghentikan demo, kau paham?" Sehun mengingatkan Kai kembali.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya" ucap Kai tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya lagi.

"Pilihanmu sangat tepat sekali Kim.." Sehun menghampiri Kai dan mengambil kertas perjanjian tersebut.

"Sekretaris Lee, berikan bukti ini kepada mereka supaya mereka tidak berisik lagi"

Sehun memberikan kontraknya kepada Sekretaris Lee.

"Baik Direktur Oh.."

"Jangan biarkan seorangpun masuk ke ruanganku" Oh sehun menatap Kai yang masih duduk manis ditempatnya. Pikiran Kai sudah bermacam-macam karena Direktur Oh menahannya.

"Aku akan berdiskusi lagi dan langsung memberikan uang kepadanya."

Sekretaris Lee membungkuk berpamitan kepada Direktur Oh Sehun, dan ia berlalu pergi.

*-*

Jantung Kai berdetak sangat cepat saat duduk berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun, Kai sangat ketakutan sekarang. Kai pernah mendengar bahwa Direktur Oh adalah gay, ada juga yang bilang bahwa dia adalah Direktur yang kejam dan sadis. Entah topik apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Direktur tapi ia sudah merasa puas karena 100 juta won sudah berada ditangannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan memberimu uang ini?" ucap Sehun mengejek Kai.

"Apa maksudmu Direktur?" raut muka Kai tampak bingung.

"Kau sangat naif Kim, kau sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku mana mungkin aku memberikan uangku padamu" Sehun menampilkan smirknya kepada Kai.

"Kau harus memberikan aku uangnya, kita sudah melakukan perjanjian!" ucap Kai tidak terima.

"Surat perjanjiannya yang sudah menjadi abu maksudmu? haha, kau adalah provokator kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan uangku." Sehun tertawa puas melihat ke-naifan Kai.

"Aku memalsukan tanda tanganmu untuk menghentikan teman-teman sampahmu itu"

"Kau penipu biadab Oh Sehun!" Kai ingin menangis rasanya. ia berdiri dan memukul wajah Direktur Oh.

Direktur Oh menatap wajah Kai, "Pukulanmu sama seperti wanita Kim, sangat lemah" Sehun menampakkan wajah liciknya.

"Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu yang memilih uang daripada teman-temanmu Kim?" Sehun ikut berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kai.

Kai diam kaku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau pasti sudah mendengar berita tentangku kan? benar aku Gay" Sehun menyentuh pipi Kai sangat seduktif.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Lepaskan aku biadap!" tolak Kai berusaha melawan dan melepaskan cengkraman Direktur Oh.

Sehun meneliti wajah dan tubuh Kai, "Kau lebih cantik dari dekat Kim dan badanmu juga ramping. Aku penasaran seperti apa jika kau dibawahku"

Kai meludahi wajah Sehun. "Cwihh, kau sakit Oh Sehun. Lepaskan aku biadab!" Kai berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan Direktur Oh.

"Perlawananmu membuatku senang Kim" ucap Sehun menggoda Kai. Sehun melempar keras badan Kai yang kecil ke sofa besar tempat duduknya tadi.

"aakhh~" belum sempat Kai berdiri, Direktur Oh sudah berada diatas Kai dan memenjarakannya.

Kai meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan "Brengsek, menjauh dariku!"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani memukul wajahku Kim dan kau membuat nafsuku semakin bertambah haha." Sehun menampar Kai 2 kali dengan keras.

PLAK

PLAK

Tamparan Oh sehun mampu membuat mata Kai sembab.

"Kau cocok untuk menjadi peliharaanku Kim." Sehun mencengkram dagu Kai untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi menurutimu Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum licik, "Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu Kim!" Sehun mulai merenggangkan sabuk hitam yang ia pakai.

*-*

Kai bersimbah keringat. Lubang tinjanya terasa sesak dan basah. Kemejanya sudah tidak terkancing dan celana Kai sudah menghilang dari kakinya.

Direktur Oh sedang mencekik leher Kai dan menghujamkan penisnya dengan kuat.

"Ughh kau sangat sempit Kim" dirtytalk Direktur Oh.

"ahh akhhㅡ Bajingan kau Oh Sehun!" Kai menatap Oh Sehun jijik sekaligus bernafsu.

Sehun membuat kissmark ditubuh Kai namun Kai terus memberontak untuk menghentikan Sehun.

"Ahh ouhh oh unghh tolong berhenti" ucap Kai pasrah badannya sudah tidak tahan karena Direkturnya terus memberinya benih-benih cinta(?)

Sehun berhenti sejenak mendengarkan permohonan Kai, "Harusnya shh aku menyetubuhimu dari dulu Kim, oh aku sangat berterimakasih kepada sifat pembangkangmu itu yang membawamu kepadaku kkk". Sehun membelai pipi hingga rahang Kai yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Hari ini aku sangat puas haha!"

Sehun menatap nafsu kearah Kai lalu membawa Kai kedalam ciuman yang sangat agresif. Badan Kai mulai terhentak-hentak kasar lagi.

*-*

Mata Kai terbuka, Kai gelisah menatap keseluruh ruangan gelap yang tidak ia tahu dimana itu.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? bagaimana tidurmu hm?"

Kai melirik kearah suara tersebut. Dia terkejut melihat badannya sendiri yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang.

"Brengsek, kau kira aku binatang?" Kai menunggu Sehun mendekat, ia mencengkeram besi yang mengurungnya.

"Sudahku katakan kau memang cocok menjadi peliharaanku Kim hahaha." tawa Sehun menggema hingga sudut ruangan.

"Tugasmu hanya menyambutku dan memuaskanku tidak sulitkan Kim?"

END

maaf, mungkin copos ga akan dilanjut.

blm dapat inspirasi


End file.
